housefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Liste der Lieder in Dr. House - 4. Staffel
Hier die Liste der Lieder, die in den einzelnen Folgen der 4. Staffel zu hören waren. Staffel 4 Alleine (Alone) : kein kommerzielles Musikstück Der Stoff, aus dem die Helden sind (The Right Stuff) : kein kommerzielles Musikstück 97 Sekunden (97 Seconds) *'"Let Me In"' - Hot Hot Heat (letztes Lied im Radio) *'"Not As We"' - Alanis Morissette (House denkt über das Leben nach dem Tod nach) Schauplatz der Merkwürdigkeiten (Guardian Angels) *'"All My Life"' - DJ Harry (erste Szene) Spieglein, Spieglein (Mirror, Mirror) *'"We´re Going To Be Friends" '- The White Stripes (Schlussszene, House und Foreman verlassen das Krankenhaus) Auf Biegen und Brechen (Whatever It Takes) *'"One Big Holiday"' - My Mornig Jacket (Eröffnungsszene, Rennen) *'"What A Man"' - Linda Lyndell (Handyklingelton von House) *'"I Idolize You"' - Lizz Wright (Schlussszene, Dr. Terzi nimmt den Job an) Hässlich (Ugly) *'"Slide Away"' - The Verve (Bahnhof, in der Unterführung) *'"My Home Is Your Head"' - Joseph Arthur (auf dem Weg zum OP) Blut und Spiele (You Don´t Want to Know) : kein kommerzielles Musikstück Zu vieles kommt in Frage (Games) *'"Nicotine Caffeine"' - Alan Milman Sect + Man-Ka-Zam (Eröffnungsszene, Musik die im Club gespielt wird) *'"Kicked Out"' - Pussy Galore (Punkmusik auf Platte) *'"Slow Ride"' - Foghat (House spielt ein paar Takte auf dem Klavier, legt dann eine Platte auf, angeblich ein Stück von Jimmy Quidd) *'"Spirit In The Sky" '- Norman Greenbaum (Schlussszenen, Hörsaal) Ist das Lügen nicht schön? (It´s a Wonderful Lie) *'"Hark! The Herald Angels Sing"' - Frank Sinatra (in der Kantine) *'"Love for Christmas"' - Felix Gross (Cuddy bittet House um 50$ für den Schwesternball) *'"Joy To The World"' *'"The Twelve Days of Christmas"' *'"Trim Your Tree" '- Jimmy Butler (Kuttner gibt House das Geschenk) *'"The Little Drummer Boy"' - The Fab Four (im Labor berät das Team, ob sie ein Geschenk für House kaufen sollen oder nicht) *'"God Rest Ye Merry Gentleman"' - Roy Hargrove (House und Wilson auf der Weihnachtsfeier) *'"God Rest Ye Merry Gentleman"' - Ramsey Lewis Trio *'"Santa Claus Is Coming To Town"' - Ramsey Lewis Trio (Weihnachtsfeier, das alte und neue Team stehen zusammen, House geht) *'"Who Took The Merry Out of Christmas"' - The Staple Singers (Schlussszene, Kirche, Krippenspiel) Kate aus dem Eis (Frozen) *'"Let´s Get It On"' - Marvin Gaye (läuft wärend der Untersuchung via Webcam) *'"Human" '- Civile Twilight (Cate bedankt sich bei House) *'"Awake"' - Mungal and Nitin Sahwney (Hintergrundmusik im Restaurant, indem Wilson auf Amber wartet) Schalom, Dr. House (Don´t Ever Change) *'"Niggun of the Alter Rebbe"' - Richard Kaplan (jüdische Hochzeit, Trauung) *'"Od Yishama"' (Hochzeit, Tanz) *'"Jerry Weintraub"' - Waldeck (Café, House trifft Wilson und Amber) *'"Nani, Nani"' - Accentus Ensemble (Yonatan versucht Roz zur sofortigen OP zu überreden) *'"Eshet Chayil"' (von Yonatan gesungen) *'"Waiting on a Friend"' - The Rolling Stones (Schlussszene, House akzeptiert die neue Freundin) Krankhaft nett (No More Mr. Nice Guy) *'"I Want It"' - Kristen Marie (Bowling mit Chase) *'"Everyday People"' - Sly & The Family Stone (Bowling) *'"You Keep me Hangin´ On"' - The Supremes (Schlussszene) Folgenreich (Living the Dream) *'"Needles In My Eyes"' - The Beta Band (Warten) Im Kopf von House (House´s Head) *'"U A Freak (Nasty Girl)"' - Chingy (Eröffnungsszene, in der Stripbar) *'"There´s No Fucking Rules, Dude"' - !!! Chk Chik Chick (House haluziniert, Cuddy-Strip im Bus) Im Herzen von Wilson (Wilson´s Heart) *'"Teardrop"' - José González (jeder hängt seinen Gedanken nach, 13 macht Huntingtontest) *'"Re: Stacks"' - Bon Iver (Abschied von Amber) *'"Light for the Deadvine" '- People in Planes (House und Amber im Bus; Amber schickt House zurück ins Leben) *'"Passing Afternoon"' - Iron & Wine (Schlussszene, Wilson findet Ambers Nachricht) ''Quellen'' Dr. House Musik FOX Broadcastin Company play.house IMDb Dr. House Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Staffeln